Sterk
Sterk is an antagonist in Noah: Man of Destiny, the first book in the Remnant trilogy by Tim Chaffey and K. Marie Adams, which takes place during the biblical time of Noah. He was a member of the village of Zakar, but eventually joined an evil organization known as Sepha, which is infamous for human sacrifices and other immoralities. History Sterk was once part of the Zakari village which has left the city of Bothar for its immoralities, but he eventually betrayed his tribe by joining Sepha and plotting to sacrifice his own nephew, Elam, and a girl named Kani. He and some other men caused a diversion by kidnapping Elam and Kani, while also burning down the village's barn with its resources inside. Soon after that, Noah and his friend, Aterre, as well as the village's elder, Varelk, and the latter's son, Parel, and their guards, Liun and Erno, go on the search for Elam and Kani. Noah starts to suspect that Elam and Kani did not wander off but were kidnapped, and his suspicions are confirmed when he sees a big footprint in the ground with two smaller ones. Parel then finds that Kani dropped her two carved wooden hair rods with carved butterflies on the end, which he knows if her favorite, giving the group hope that they would be able to rescue Elam and Kani. The group then decides to create a diversion of their own with Noah and Aterre distracting the kidnappers while the others free Elam and Kani, and capture the kidnappers afterwards. As this happens, Elam screams as the kidnappers mark him for sacrifice by burning his upper arm with a rod. Then they tie up Elam and Kani to the left of their tent while they have a campfire. Soon, Noah and Aterre arrive at the scene and talk to the kidnappers, pretending that they are going to Bothar, too, for the sacrifice. After that, their group surrounds the kidnappers. Parel shoots an arrow which barely misses one of the kidnappers, and threatens that he won't miss his next shot. The kidnappers are then demanded to get on the ground twice, and they do as the children they kidnapped return to their parents. After a brief fight between the abductors and the rescuers, Parel lashes out at Sterk for betraying his family by sacrificing his own nephew for Sepha. He then has his men bind Sterk, planning to mark him and the other kidnappers for sacrifice as payback to them marking Elam for sacrifice. Noah, having sympathy for them, starts to object, but then doesn't as he becomes afraid that the kidnappers would launch another attack if they were freed. However, Parel offers to open his door to the kidnappers for his wife's sake if they choose differently, but threatens Sterk that he will kill him if he ever tries to hurt his family or community again. After the battle, during a talk with Noah, Parel reveals that Sterk was his wife's older brother, and that his father-in-law used to travel when Sterk was young and periodically took him with him. He guesses that Sterk was led astray by what he saw of the Earth. Category:Book Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Strategic Category:Traitor Category:Homicidal Category:Vandals Category:Kidnapper Category:Minion Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Male Category:Mutilators